Data security and transaction integrity are of critical importance to businesses and consumers. This need continues to grow as electronic transactions constitute an increasingly large share of commercial activity.
Email may be used as a tool to verify transactions, but email is susceptible to attack and vulnerable to hacking or other unauthorized access. Short message service (SMS) messages may also be used, but that is subject to compromise as well. Moreover, even data encryption algorithms, such as triple DES algorithms, have similar vulnerabilities.
Activating many cards, including for example financial cards (e.g., credit cards and other payment cards), involves the time-consuming process of cardholders calling a telephone number or visiting a website and entering or otherwise providing card information. Further, while the growing use of chip-based financial cards provides more secure features over the previous technology (e.g., magnetic strip cards) for in-person purchases, account access still may rely on log-in credentials (e.g., username and password) to confirm a cardholder's identity. However, if the log-in credentials are compromised, another person could have access to the user's account.
In addition, a user may frequently need to update card information stored by one or more merchants. This may be a time-consuming process and may potentially expose sensitive financial and personal information to potential hackers, identity thieves, and other unauthorized users.
These and other deficiencies exist. Accordingly, there is a need to provide users with an appropriate solution that overcomes these deficiencies to provide data security, authentication, and verification for contactless cards. Further, there is a need for both an improved method of activating a card, an improved authentication for account access, and an improved method for updating card information.